Halloween Celebrations
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Okay, what happens when Li has a Halloween party and he invites Sakura in hope of maybe getting a little closer to her, but unluckily Eli has been invited too, what will happen when Eli decides to have a little fun at Li's party....
1. Invitations

Disclaimer- I don't own Sakura, Li, Madison or any of the other characters from Cardcaptors, they are all owned by Clamp, I believe.

Okay, this is just a little ficcy about the group going to a Halloween celebration; I just thought I'd write it because I'm a very big Halloween fan as it is my favourite holiday.

Um, if you like the idea of it, please review and I will continue with the Next Chapter, unlike most of my stories I don't intend to make this story too long, maybe just a few Chapters, not too much longer, unless people want me to take it further of course...

Oh, I should add, I'm a big fan of the idea of Li and Sakura being a couple, they just look so cute together!! Anyways, so in this story you'll have a lot of Li blushing, Sakura being totally oblivious to Li's feeling, lol, the usual!

Also, this is set about after Sakura has transformed the Fly card into a Star Card, I realise it probably wasn't near Halloween in the actual series, but please just go with me here.

Also, please read and review if possible, thanks.

Halloween Celebrations

"Hey Sakura, Madison!" a boy with short dark brown hair called to his two friends.

"Hey Li!" Sakura smiled happily, as Li caught up with the two girls.

"Hi Li," Madison smiled in her usual calm and pleasant way.

"Are you guys doing anything for Halloween?" Li questioned curiously.

"No, I don't think so, I've never really celebrated it before," Madison shrugged casually.

"I used to go Trick 'r Treating with Tori when I was younger, but I stopped that when I was about 8," Sakura replied, "What about you?"

Li paused, "Well, my family has always celebrated Halloween," he smiled kindly, which of course was unusual for the serious-looking Li, "But I was wondering if you two would like to, well, you don't have to, but um...." Li suddenly started to feel embarrassed as he stuttered shyly, _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._ He thought to himself.

Sakura smiled reassuringly, "Go ahead and say it Li, we won't laugh or anything."

Li glanced up at the smiling Sakura and blushed, "Well, I.... Would you like to come over to my house on Halloween, I've arranged to have a party... But only if you want to-"

Sakura smiled excitedly, "Oh, I'd love too! I bet it would be so much fun!"

Madison smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I'd love to actually celebrate Halloween for a change."

"Who else are you inviting?" Sakura asked curiously, although still quite happy at the thought of having some actual fun and not having to transform another of the Clow Cards, which was very exhausting for her.

Li hesitated, "Um, I was thinking about inviting Zackery, Robbie and Jude," he paused, "And some of the other girls too."

(A/N: Obviously I made up Robbie and Jude, because aside from Zack, Li doesn't have many guys friends the same age as him, so I thought I'd add a few more boys in.)

"Great!" Sakura smiled joyfully, "Finally I can have a break from transforming all the cards!"

Madison nodded, "And just think! I could make the nicest Halloween outfits for us all!" her eyes were filled with stars as many fashion ideas filled her head.

Li and Sakura sweat dropped before falling over anime style in unison.

"Hey," a mysterious voice cut in.

Sakura smiled happily as she watched the new-boy walk over to the trio, "Hey Eli!"

"Hi Eli," Madison smiled calmly.

Li frowned and eyed the blue-haired boy angrily.

"Hi Sakura, Madison," he smiled evilly as he turned to look over at Li, "**_Li_**...."

Li closed his eyes and jolted his head up in a sort-of stuck up way, as if to say 'Do I know you?'

"What were you guys just talking about?" Eli ignored Li for a second.

"Oh, Li's having a Halloween party," Sakura smiled happily as she explained what they were just discussing.

"Really? Wow, I love Halloween," Eli smiled calmly.

"Cool!" Sakura turned to look over at Li, "Could Eli come to your party too, Li?"

Li opened his mouth to protest, of course he wouldn't let Eli come, after everything Eli has done so far, like the time when Li fell off that Tree, and suddenly woke up in Eli's arms, something wasn't right about that, and he was sure Eli had said _something_ to him before he fell, which he couldn't remember anymore, but he knew it **had** to be important...

"If you really want me too Li?" Eli smirked evilly.

Li frowned and stepped forward ready to yell into Eli's ear, which he hoped, would make him go deaf or something...

Then he glanced over at Sakura, she had her hands clasped together as if she were begging Li to let Eli come, she looked at Li hopefully, her eyes filled with kindness and love...

Li stopped in his tracks, and blushed suddenly, "I... I guess you can come..." Li folded his arms angrily, _Sakura better be happy about this..._

Suddenly, Sakura waved her arms about happily, "Yay!" she ran forward and hugged Li thankfully, "Thanks Li!"

Li blushed furiously and nodded obediently, "It's nothing..."

"Great," Eli smiled, "I'll be there...."


	2. Simple Banter

Disclaimer- I don't own Sakura, Li, Madison or any of the other characters from Cardcaptors, they are all owned by Clamp, I believe.

Okay, this is just a little ficcy about the group going to a Halloween celebration; I just thought I'd write it because I'm a very big Halloween fan as it is my favourite holiday.

Um, if you like the idea of it, please review and I will continue with the Next Chapter, unlike most of my stories I don't intend to make this story too long, maybe just a few Chapters, not too much longer, unless people want me to take it further of course...

Oh, I should add, I'm a big fan of the idea of Li and Sakura being a couple, they just look so cute together!! Anyways, so in this story you'll have a lot of Li blushing, Sakura being totally oblivious to Li's feeling, lol, the usual!

Also, this is set about after Sakura has transformed the Fly card into a Star Card, I realise it probably wasn't near Halloween in the actual series, but please just go with me here.

Also, please read and review if possible, thanks.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Sakura called happily.

Mr. Avalon smiled as he walked over to his daughter, "Hey Sakura, how was school today?"

Sakura pulled her hat off as she turned to look up at her father, "Great! Li invited me to a Halloween party he's having at his house!"

"The _brat_ is having a Halloween party?" Tori looked at Sakura with disgust.

"You know you really should lay off Li, he's really nice, and he's always there when I need him," Sakura argued as she started to make her way up to her bedroom.

"Whatever, he's still a brat," Tori shrugged casually as he returned to the kitchen.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she entered her bedroom, "Oh brother..."

"Hey Kero!" Sakura beamed as she gently shut the door after her.

When there was no response she spun around to see Kero playing his games again, although it looked like he was attacking the games console rather than playing it!

"Oh hey Sa- Oh come on! So near!" Kero pressed the buttons of the controller nimbly; he wasn't going to lose this time!

Sakura giggled as she watched Kero zip from side to side on the controller, "You're really into this game, aren't you?"

"Well of course! This is one of the few Final Fantasy games I haven't conquered!" Kero replied quickly, "Don't think you'll get away with that!"

(A/N: If you've seen my other stories, then I think you might be able to guess which Final Fantasy it is!)

Sakura looked at Kero puzzled, when she realised that last comment was aimed at the game, not her.

"So, what happened today then?" Kero questioned as he saved the game and switched the Playstation off, "Sense anything?"

"Nah, nothing new today," she paused, "But Li invited me to a Halloween party at his house!"

"The kid is having a Halloween party?" Kero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you wanna come? I'm sure Li wouldn't mind?" Sakura suggested.

"Nah," Kero shook his head slowly, "This is a great way for you to relax, and you deserve a little break from all the transforming you've been doing lately, "Kero paused," All that I ask... Is that you bring me back some treats!!!!"

Sakura giggled and nodded, "Okay Kero, and thanks."

Kero smiled at his new master, "So, what are you planning to go as...?"

Sakura kneeled down so she was nearer to Kero's level and smiled mischievously, tapping her nose, which meant that it was a secret...

Kero blinked in confusion, ".... Huh?"

* * *

"So, how many people are you expecting at the party, master Li?" Whay questioned curiously, as he watched the amber-eyed boy step out of his room after getting changed into his normal clothes.

"Well, there's Sakura, Madison, Jude, Robbie, Zack, Chelsea, Vikki, Rita... And Eli...." Li frowned; as he said the name of the boy he hated so much in a low tone.

Whay raised an eyebrow, "Eli...?"

Li shook his head as he realised what he had just said, or rather _how_ he had said it, "Oh, it's nothing, he's just this English kid, that's all...." Li waved it away casually.

Whay frowned in confusion, "Are you sure that's all? There's nothing else is there master Li?"

Li shook his head in reply, "No, nothing else, I gotta go now Whay, I'll be back in a wee while..." Li quickly rushed out of his apartment, trying to escape all the questions he was being bombarded with.

"If you're sure master Li...." Whay watched Li run off....

* * *

(Also! In the reviews could you tell me whether I have spelt Whay's name right! I think it's wrong, if it is, how do you spell it??)


	3. Halloween Has Begun!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sakura, Li, Madison or any of the other characters from Cardcaptors, they are all owned by Clamp, I believe.

Okay, this is just a little ficcy about the group going to a Halloween celebration; I just thought I'd write it because I'm a very big Halloween fan as it is my favourite holiday.

Oh, I should add, I'm a big fan of the idea of Li and Sakura being a couple, they just look so cute together!! Anyways, so in this story you'll have a lot of Li blushing, Sakura being totally oblivious to Li's feeling, lol, the usual!

Also, this is set about after Sakura has transformed the Fly card into a Star Card, I realise it probably wasn't near Halloween in the actual series, but please just go with me here.

Also, please read and review if possible, thanks.

* * *

Okay, it has just gone Mid-night, meaning Halloween has started.... I'm currently watching this amazing Horror Movie, and I'm planning my night out, so I'm feeling especially hyper!!! Meaning the Chapter is especially long and good! (Well, I hope anyways!)

Thanks go to Mei Fa-Chan, who told me how to spell Wei, and thanks to everyone else who has reviewed my story! You're all very kind! Now, on with the story!

* * *

"It's the big night!" Madison cheered happily. 

"Yeah! Can't wait to see your costume Madison! Must be great!" Sakura replied from the other side of the phone.

"Thanks, I hope," Madison giggled, "Oh, I wonder what everyone will think of your costume!"

"Yeah, I hope they all like it..." Sakura nodded, although more to herself than anybody else.

"I'm sure everyone will!" Madison was extremely tempted to add on 'I'm sure Li will too' but then she remembered how clueless Sakura was about Li's crush on her, so Madison left it out.

"Well, I should go now, my mom wants me to help her with something, I'll see you at the party?" Madison asked kindly.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Sakura agreed, "Bye!"

"Okay then, bye!" Madison replied before putting her phone down.

Sakura smiled gently as she switched her phone off and placed it back on her desk.

"Hey, I have to admit Sakura, you're outfit is amazing, and you really do look good in it," Kero floated over to the emerald-eyed girl.

"Thank you Kero," Sakura smiled happily, "Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

"No, I'll be alright here, just bring me back loads of trrreeeeaaaattttssss!" Kero cheered happily, as images of chocolate bars, sour sweets and chewy sweets all appeared in his mind.

Sakura giggled and nodded in comply, "Of course!"

"Sakura! I think it's time to go!" Mr. Avalon called from downstairs.

Mr. Avalon was driving Sakura over to Li's, because he thought it wasn't too safe for a ten-year old girl to go around walking in the pitch darkness, but then, he's doesn't know about the Clow Cards or anything, does he?

"Just coming! Sakura called back.

Sakura jumped to her feet and ran over to her chair where her bag and jacket were; grabbing them, she waved to Kero and speedily ran down stairs.

"Kay, let's go!" Sakura smiled up at her father.

Tori stepped out from the kitchen, eyeing his little sister, "I still think it's a bad idea to go to the brat's party."

"Yeah well, that's your opinion Tori," Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whether _I_ would prefer to go!" she smiled mockingly before running out the house and over to their car.

"You know you should be happy for Sakura, she's been very tired and ill lately, and I think this is the perfect way for her to have a break," Mr. Avalon paused as he smiled at his 16-year old son, "Okay, we have to go now, will you be okay?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah I'm going over to Julian's in a second," he chose not to respond to his father's first comment, not because it angered him but because he knew his dad was right.

"Okay then, see you later," Mr. Avalon waved to Tori as he slowly shut the door behind him.

"Are you all ready Master Li?" Wei questioned.

"Y-yeah..." Li stuttered shyly.

He emerged from his bedroom wearing a Phantom of the Opera costume, which really made him look quite handsome, and of course he had the mask! But he was blushing furiously underneath...

Wei smiled gently, "You look great Master Li, I'm sure they'll all love your costume."

Li didn't reply nor nod, he just glanced at the room, it had been covered in decorations, garlands, balloons, evil figures, basically anything dark or evil!

_I hope this all works out..._ Li thought to himself unsurely.

**Ding Dong**

Li jumped slightly when he heard the doorbell; "Um, I-I'll get it..." he walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Hi!" Chelsea smiled happily.

"Hey there!" Zack also smiled.

"Um, hi, welcome," Li nodded slowly as he invited the cousins in.

Chelsea was dressed up in pure red; red top, red plaited skirt, red shoes, red make-up, red horn, red tail-hey wait a sec, red horns, red tail?? Of course! Chelsea was dressed up as a devil!

Zack had a big long cape, a white shirt underneath and the funniest fake fangs you'd ever seen!! He was a Vampire, or as he preferred to be called '_The'_ Vampire!

"Thanks for inviting us Li," Chelsea smiled kindly as she clung to Zack's arm.

"Yeah, that was real nice of you," Zack smiled.

Li shrugged casually, "It's okay, I just thought it would be a good idea to have a party where _everyone_ could have fun and relax," he explained, "And considering Halloween is such a fun holiday, I chose to have a Halloween party."

Zack nodded, when suddenly he jumped right infront of Li, his index finger pointing upwards, "Do you know of the tale of Hallow's Eve! The **real** Halloween! It was a Celtic tradition that-"

**Ding Dong**

Chelsea sighed as she sweat dropped, dragging Zack to the middle of the room, "You get the door, I'll watch over Zack..."

Li sweat dropped but agreed, he nervously opened the door, wondering if it would be who he was hoping it would be....

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Hi Nikki, hi Rita," Li greeted the two girls.

Okay, I'll give you five seconds to guess what Nikki was... **Ding** Of course! Her face was painted white, she wore a long white dress with matching gloves, she was a ghost!

Rita was a contrast, she wore tight black clothes, had black paws, wore a black-eared hair band and had black stripes painted on her cheeks, she was an evil black cat!

"Um, please join the party," Li bowed politely.

Just at that moment, music started up, Wei had set the Stereo system up and now was playing Li's favourite CD, not saying what it was though!

"Thanks Li," Nikki smiled gratefully, "I love Halloween, and I love Halloween parties even more!"

"Yeah," Rita nodded as she spoke with her gentle and caring voice.

Li nodded and smiled at the two well-dressed girls, they had both gone to quite an effort for their costumes to look good!

Nikki and Rita walked over to Chelsea and Zack and greeted them as they chatted away happily.

**Ding Dong**

_Please be her, please be her, please be her..._ Li repeated over and over in his mind, silently praying that it would be the girl of his dreams... (That's Sakura for anyone who can't figure it out, just kidding! Hey, I'm in good mood! It's Halloween my fav day of the year and I'm just so happy!!)

Li opened the door to see two figures standing infront of him, "Jude, Rob! Hey guys!" Li greeted his two friends.

"Hey dude!" Rob high-fived Li before entering his apartment.

"Hiya," Jude smiled kindly.

Rob and Jude were best friends, but they were two totally different people, Rob was loud, eccentric, typical guy whether Jude was quite shy, kind and sweet, but then opposites attract, eh?

"Great costumes!" Li complimented.

Jude wore combat trousers, and a combat top, and gloves, boots, hat, okay it's obvious, he was a solider! But not **just** a solider, no, he was a dead solider! Hence all the blood smeared all over his body!!

"Thanks man, my mum said I look like what I usually look like in the morning," Rob scoffed.

Rob's face was covered in face paint, green, blue, grey, his clothes were all ragged and his jeans were covered in rips, and he walked with a kind of lumber, he was a Zombie!! Yay!

Li closed the door before leading the two boys over to his other friends.

"So, who's yet to come?" Nikki questioned curiously.

"Sakura!" Li replied in a matter of mina-seconds!

Everyone looked at Li weirdly or with confusion.

Li blushed, but luckily no one could see it from behind his mask, "And, em, Madison."

Everyone then backed off nodding or murmuring in agreement.

**Ding Dong**

"Oh, that must be them!" Chelsea smiled happily.

Li speedily ran over to the door, _Okay, it **has** to be her, everyone else is here, her and Madison are the only one's left, so now we have... Sakura..._

Li gently opened the door, hoping for the best, although he was returned with the worst...

"Eli..." Li said slowly, as he stared at the boy in amazement, _Oh yeah... I invited him, didn't I...?_

Li just wanted to bark insults at the blue-haired boy and give him a black eye, but he knew that was _no_ way to win points with Sakura, so he gritted his teeth together in an attempt to hold himself back mentally, "Please, come in, won't you...?"

Eli smiled in that sweet yet creepy way, "Thanks!"

Li blinked in surprise and watched as Eli entered his apartment, "Wow, it's so well decorated! You must have spent ages doing this!"

"Um, no actually Wei did most of it," Li motioned to Wei who was standing beside the Stereo as it played Li's favourite CD, (still not saying what it is!)

"Really, um, who's Wei?" Eli questioned, with general curiosity.

"Wei's my guardian," Li explained, although a little reluctantly, he didn't really want to tell Eli _any_ of his personal information whatsoever!

"Really...?" Eli said in an evil tone as he stared over at Li's butler/guardian.

Li frowned and was about to slam the door shut behind him when suddenly a soft, gentle voice stopped him in his tracks...

"Hey Li," Sakura chirped.

Li spun around to look at the girl he admired so much... She wore a beautiful pink and white dress with pink boots, pink gloves, and gorgeous white wings... She was an angel...

_An angel..._ Li thought, _She's **my** angel... Or at least I wish she were..._

Madison wore big black wings and a stylish black outfit with blue seams, she was a Bat, this girl will stop at nothing for style!

Madison noticed that Li seemed to be quiet for a little too long, Sakura noticed as well but her being clueless she didn't realise why, whether Madison _knew_ why!

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Li shook himself back into reality, "Oh um nothing, it's just... You look... Great..." Li started to blush a deep red again, now he was currently thanking god for his mask, which concealed his blush...

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thanks Li, you look really handsome in your outfit!" she walked past Li and over to the others who were calling her name.

Madison stopped and stood beside Li, who currently felt like he was in heaven...

"Hey Romeo, maybe you should get back to your guests?" Madison joked.

Li blinked in surprise, "Huh...? Oh, yeah, sorry..."

Madison giggled as she gently shut the door and walked with Li over to the rest of the group.

* * *

Okay, it's late, well actually early now... **sigh** And I'll need sleep if I'm going to be out late tonight, so I'll post this Chapter now, and put the continuing Chapter up later, like mid-day, which for American's should be on the morning of Halloween I think, so nice surprise for any Americans, eh? 

Reviewers, review thanks!


	4. Dancing and Suspion?

Disclaimer- I don't own Sakura, Li, Madison or any of the other characters from Cardcaptors, they are all owned by Clamp, I believe.

Okay, it's the morning of Halloween, 10.57am, I posted the last Chapter at 2am, well no, 1am this morning, (clocks turned back,) but I don't think I'll be able to finish the story today, because there's still quite abit to go, and I _could_ write it all in one, right now, but when I write too much I start lose, _dare I say_, my touch, so unless you all want a ruined story, then I'll just have to leave it, **plus** I'm out all tonight, so sorry all, but the story shall have to be continued tomorrow....

Please read and review if possible, thanks.

* * *

"Wow! Great costumes everyone!" Sakura cheered as she gazed around at her spooky-outfitted friends.

"You look great Sakura, I love the wings on it," Rita smiled gently as she motioned to the huge realistic white wings attached to Sakura's back.

"Thanks, it took a while to make it, but I did it!" Sakura grinned triumphantly.

"Well, shall we get on with the party then?" Wei questioned kindly.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered happily.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the music increased in volume, that's when, everything that glowed suddenly lit up.

"Wow..." Sakura gazed in awe.

"This is amazing Li..." Nikki blinked in surprise.

"Dude..." Robbie gasped in disbelief.

Li shrugged casually, "Um, food is over there," suddenly a eerie green light switched on above the food, as soon as Li pointed towards the table covered in treats and sweets, he blinked in surprise but quickly forgot it, "And, if you don't like the music I can change it?"

"No way, the music's great!" Chelsea disagreed, (here it comes, are you ready? Please don't hit me if you don't like this band, please...) "I love the Scissor Sisters, they're so good!"

"Yeah, catchy tunes!" Jude agreed.

Li nodded in comply.

"Come on Zack, let's dance!" Chelsea grabbed Zack by the arm and dragged him into the middle of the room, which was obviously the area chosen for dancing.

Jude walked over to Rita, and blushed shyly, "Um, would you like to dance?" he questioned in a quiet tone.

"Sure, that would be great." Rita smiled happily, as the pair walked over to the middle of the room.

"Hey girl! Wanna boogie wit me?" Robbie questioned confidently as he grinned at the shorthaired girl.

Nikki blushed slightly but quickly nodded in agreement, "Okay!"

While those three pairs were dancing, Li, Madison and Sakura were standing beside the food table.

"Thank goodness Kero didn't come, there'd be no food left by the end of the party," Sakura joked.

Madison and Li chuckled happily; it was funny because it was true!

"Did he ask you to bring him back anything?" Madison questioned curiously.

"Um, yeah, he wants some treats," Sakura paused as she turned to look up at the tomato-faced boy, (luckily she couldn't see it,) "Is that okay with you Li?"

Li nodded obediently as if he were a solider of something, "O-of course that's fine!"

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Thanks Li, you're the best."

Li looked down at those emerald orbs, which were filled with so much love and kindness, if only he could have her, be _with_ her...

"Hey guys!" Eli greeted as he walked over to the trio.

"Hey Eli!" Sakura replied excitedly, "Wow! I love your costume!"

(A/N: I realise I didn't tell you what Eli's costume was in the last Chapter, so I'll tell you now!)

Eli wore a long black jacket with a hood, his face was painted white and black, and he held a big, long scythe in his hand, he was the Grim Reaper!

(A/N: I HAD to make him the Grim Reaper! I mean he nearly kills the entire world at the end of the series, for god's sake!)

"Your scythe looks so realistic Eli," Madison admired.

"Well, it kinda is..." Eli said in a low evil tone.

Li's eyes widened in fear, _Did he just say what I thought he said...?_

Although, Li was the only one who heard what Eli had said, but then, maybe Eli only intended for Li to hear...

"Sorry?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I just said, it does look quite realistic, doesn't it?" Eli's voice suddenly returned to its usual happy and sweet tone.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you wanna dance Madison?" Eli questioned sweetly.

Madison smiled softly and nodded, "Sure."

The pair joined the other dancing kids.

"What about you, Li?" Sakura questioned.

But Li didn't hear her, he was too busy frowning and glaring at Eli, still in disbelief at Eli's last comment.

"Li? Hey Li, are you okay?" Sakura gently touched Li on the shoulder, making him jump and spin around to face her, "Oh sorry, are you okay?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Huh...? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine," Li shrugged it off as he, for the first time that night, smiled at Sakura.

Sakura returned the smile then took the amber-eyed boy's hand, "Come on, let's dance!"

Li blushed beat red, but followed after the angelic girl, _At least I can watch Eli, and make sure he doesn't get up to anything... Which I'm pretty sure he'll do..._

* * *

Whatcha think? Please read and review!


End file.
